What You Love the Most
by falloutgirl1491
Summary: Peyton left Tree Hill, it reminded her too much of Jake. She married Pete and had a good life going for her, untill something came her way which she couldn't deny. Brooke and Lucas have 3 kids of thier own and are madly in love. Haley and Nathan? Stil mar
1. Chapter 1 Fall Out Girl

**Chapter1-Fall Out Girl**

_ Peyton smiled at the sleeping Fall Out Boy beside her. This was her dream life, but it didn't always seem so perfect._

_Yeah, she was married ot Pete Wentz, a totally hot rich and famous memeber of Fall Out Boy, and she had a beautiful little girl, Julia Jayyne Wentz, but she still missed her old life in tree hill. She missed Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and she really missed Jake._

_Jake told her her didn't wanna marry her. So she left, and ended up marring Pete. Which wasn't a bad thing, Pete was great! He's sweet and careing and always thinks about Peyton and Julie before anyone else._

_After highschool (before she married Pete) Peyton went on tour with Pete. Half way into the tour Peyton found out she was pregnant. Nine months later they had a beautiful daughter._

_Not long after, they found themselves married and in a gigantic house._

_Peyton was well known with rockstars, and was on the cover of big magazines from time to time. Those were the times she really missed Tree Hill._

_"Mommy!" Kales slapped Haley a couple of times to wake her up._

_"Hey babe," Haley lifted her head to smile at her daughter._

_"Shut her up!" Nathan complained._

_"Daddy said a bad word!" Kales acused._

_"Nathan!" Haley gently hit him._

_"Well it's early!" Nathen used in his defence._

_"Come on Kales." Haley pulled herself out of bed. "me and you can start breakfast." Haley grabed her daughters hand and pulled her downstairs._

_Haley and Nathan also had a fairly large house. Nathan became a pro basketball player for North Carolina along with his brother Lucas and thier friend Jake._

_Haley decided to persue her singing career after highschool, but then stoped when she found out she was pregnant with 5-yr-old Kayley. She then went to college to become a kindergarden teacher in Tree Hill. Nathan told her to keep singing, but she was sure this was what she wanted._

_Haley finshed breakfast and set 3 plates on the table. "Go get daddy Kayley."_

_"Kay-kay momma!"_

_"Daddy!" Little Keith Scott called from his crib._

_"Luke, he wants you." Brooke said eridably tapping Lucas._

_"Your his mother." Lucas replied grumply._

_"But your his dad!"_

_"So?"_

_"I'm pregnant!" That was the line Brooke always used to get her way._

_"Fine!" Lucas slowly walked to little Keith's room._

_Lucas and Brooke were happy with thier family. They had a 6 yr old daughter, Kadance Haley Scott, a 3 yr old son, Keith Nathan Scott, and one on the way. (Nathan Jacob Scott or Emily Peyton Scott)_

_Lucas is a pro basket ball player and Brooke is, of course, a fashion designer along with cheerleading coach of the Ravens cheerleaders. She still has her "Clothes Over Bros" except it's more famous and is an outlet now._

_Lucas came back in the room with Keith._

_"Hey Luke," Brooke whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I miss Peyton."_

_"Why don't you call her?"_

_"I did, I guess famous people don't answer thier phones." She glared at her husband who also never answered his phone._

_"Maybe we should go visit her."_

_"Yeah! We can bring tutor-mom and Nathan and Kayley!"_

_"See," Lucas smiled at her._

_"She's alive!" Jake screamed at the police hired to find Jenny._

_"Jake, we have no reason to belive she's still alive. It's been 6 years."_

_Jake slammed down his hands. "I'll find her myself!" And with that he stormed off._

_Jake had been looking for Jenny scince the court hearing where Nikki ran off with her. No one has been able to keep them in one place long enough._

_He managed to go to college and become a pro basketball player, but he still keeps up with his search for Jenny._


	2. Chapter 2 Jen Jen

**Chapter2-Jen Jen**

_"Jenny!" Nicole Turner called to her 7yr old daughter._

_"What mommy?" Jenny asked galloping down the stairs._

_"We're moveing again." Nikki faked a smile toward her daughter._

_"Awesome! I love moveing!"_

_Nikki bit her lip. "Okay, hun. Now, go pack your toys."_

_"Alright mommy!" Jenny smiled then ran back up the stairs._

_Brooke waited just inside the basketball arena for Haley and Kales to arive._

_"Mrs.Scott!" The reporters started_

_"Back off!" she yelled._

_"That dosen't work very well." Haley commented as she walked toward Brooke._

_"Yeah, I can tell."_

_"Why are you waiting out here?"_

_"For you."_

_Haley picked Kales up and ran inside after Brooke._

_"So what did you need?" She asked once they got tothe box seat Lucas and Nathan had bought for them._

_"Me and Lucas were thinking about going up to visit Peyton."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, do you NAthan and Kales wanna come?"_

_"Definitly! Well, i have to ask NAthan frist but yeah."_

_Brooke smiled. "Great."_

_"Mommy!" Keith tugged on Brooke's skirt. "Daddy!" Keith pointed to Lucas on the court._

_"The games starting." Haley told her own daughter, than sat down beside her._

_"Where are we going to live this time Mommy?" Jenny asked once they had alreadt drivven 2 hrs toward thier new home._

_"New York." Nikki answered._

_"Where's that?"_

_"Not much further."_

_"Good, I'm bored."_

_"Julie! Uncle Pat's here!" Peyton called to her 5yr old daughter._

_"Uncle Pat!" Julie yelled galloping down the stairs._

_"Hey Jules." Patrick Stump (Fall Out Boy) greeted. "I brought Ashlee over to play."_

_"Yes!" Julie jumped up. "Come on Ash, daddy bought me a new video game."_

_Peyton smiled as Ashlee and Julie went uo stairs. "Hey Pat." Peyton said turning to her husbands band memeber._

_"Hey Peyt." He said placeing a kiss on her cheek._

_"Peyton, you better not be cheating on me with my best friend." Pete said turning the corner._

_"Pete? Your not happy with my afair?" Peyton said jokeingly._

_"No, I'm not."_

_"She told me to!" Pat said in his defence._

_"Pat! Don't lie." Peyton couldn't help but burst out laughing._

_"Me and Pat are going to check out some new guitars." Pete said kissing Peyton._

_"You guys just bought new guitars!" Peyton said confussed._

_"So?"_

_"How many do you need?"_

_"Alot!" The boys said in unison, and left._

_"We're here." Nikki said pulling up to a gigantic house._

_"Are you serious?" Jenny screeched jumping out of the car. "We're gonna live here?"_

_"Yeah, baby." Nikki smiled. "I got a little extra cash." She didn't want to mention where from._

_"Yes! mommy thank you so much." She griped her mother in a hug._

_Julie looked across the street at the girl that looked so much younger than her hugging her mom. "Moomy!" She yelled, not pronouceing mommy right. "Can we see the neighbors?"_

_Peyton looked across the street. "Yeah sure." She took Julie and Ashlee's hands and helped them across the street. "I'm Peyton." Peyton greeted the girl._

_Nikki looked at the girl infront of her with bouncy blonde curls, brilliant brown eyes and a goregous smile. She could never forget that face it was Peyton Sawyer._


	3. Chapter 3 New York

**Chapter 3- New York**

_"Jigaski." Jake repeated his o-so-famous phrase while answering his cell phone._

_"Jake?" The detective on Jenny's case replied._

_"Yeah?" Jake replied hoping that they found his baby girl._

_"Nikki landed again. We're not sure for how long though."_

_"Where?"_

_"New York."_

_"Great! Let's go!"_

_"We have to have a plan Jake."_

_"Why? She's there let's get her! Let's bring her home!"_

_"Jake, it's not that simple."_

_"Why not? Nikki's here. We found Jenny. Let's get her back!"_

_"Jake…"_

_"No, tell me where they are! I'll get her myself!"_

_"Dinner!" Haley called to her family._

_"Coming!" Nathan yelled back._

_Kaley sat down at the setting she did every day._

_"Hey babe." Nathan kissed Haley's cheek when he reached the bottom of the stairs._

_"Hey Nate," Jaley said half way through dinner._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Brooke and Lucas were gonna go up to New York to see Peyton, and they wondered if we wanted to come."_

_"Cool, did you wanna go?"_

_"we haven't seen Peyton in forever!"_

_"Yeah, we haven't seen her husband either."_

_"Nate, I know you don't like Pete, but it will be fun."_

_"The guys a jerk, Hales!"_

_"Nate!"_

_"All he wants from Peyton is---"_

_"Nathan! Kayleys here!"_

_"Sorry,"_

_"Well, Peyton has a little girl, Kayley can hang out with her. And Keith will be their too."_

_"You really wanna go?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, we'll go."_

_Peyton plopped down on the couch once she got back from the neighbors. She had an urge to call Jake, but what was she supposed to say? "Hey, it's the girl you didn't wanna marry. He probably has his perfect life now, probably doesn't want her to screw it up again._

_"hey" Pete greeted pulling Peyton out of her thoughts._

_"Hey did you buy a new guitar?"_

_"yeah, and I brought you something."_

_"Really?" He was the perfect guy, always splurging on her._

_Pete pulled a huge box into the house._

_Peyton read the box. "A new easel?"_

_"And…." Pat pulled out a smaller box._

_Peyton opened it. "Oil Paints? I love you guys!" She griped them in a hug._

_Pete blushed, he loved seeing Peyton happy. And Peyton loved seeing him blush._

_"I'm daddy!" Peyton heard he daughter yell. Her and Pete both turned to look at Julie. "I'm daddy!" She yelled again. Her face was covered in black make up._

_"Yes you are." Peyton laughed._

_Jake sat in the passangers seat of a grey hyundi. He was on his way to New York to get Jenny, with Detective Norris. He was so hopful, he really thought this would be the time he saw Jenny again._


	4. Chapter 4 Panic! Pete

A/N: I hope everybody really enjoys this chapter. I had alot of fun writing it. I picked the name Panic! Pete becuase i included a lot of my idols like: Panic! at the Disco. Have fun!

natt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any One Tree Hill characters, nor do i own any Fall Out Boy/ Panic! at the Disco/ Good Charlotte/ Hawthorne Heights/ Papa Roach/ or Linkin Park band members. Though I do own the characters: Julie, Kaleigh, Kadance, Keith, Emmalee, Ashleigh, Hannah, Holly, Brittney, Lola, Ryleigh James, Kayden, Brooklyn, Sophia, McKayla, Ryland, Kenzie, Cameron, Sarah, and Chase.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-**Panic! Pete

_"Peyt," Pete yelled into the tiny bedroom they shared on his private jet._

_"Uh," Peyton mumbled slowly lifting her head._

_"We're almost there. Where's Julie?"_

_"Right here daddy." She popped her head up from under the covers._

_Pete smiled. "Okay guys, get ready."_

_"Daddy? Is uncle Patrick and Ashleigh coming?"_

_"Yeah Jules, they'll be there."_

_"Good."_

_"You know who else is coming?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Uncle Andy and his family."_

_"Yay!" Julie smiled. Her dads band mate had two daughters just about her age, Hannah and Holly._

_"So get ready baby."_

_"Okay dad."_

_Jake looked at the nice house in front of him, it supposable belonged to Nikki. He didn't even wanna think where she got the money from._

_"You better stay here." The detective told Jake."_

_"No, I want to come with you."_

_"Jake, I'll singnal you when I'm ready. We don't want you to scare her."_

_"Like a cop at her door won't scare her."_

_"Jake.."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Brendan!" Pete greeted his old friend Brendan Urie (Panic! At the Disco)._

_"Hey Pete, how ya been?"_

_"Good."_

_A sleepy Julie and Peyton made their way out of the plane. "This is my daughter Julia, and my wife Peyton." Pete introduced._

_"Hi, I'm Brendan.."_

_"Urie, yeah I did an article on you." Peyton said shaking his hand._

_"Oh yeah, Peyton Saywer."_

_"Yeah, I still write under my surname."_

_"Intresting…well we can sit in the cold all night or go back to my place."

* * *

_

_"Hey babe Lucas said walking past Brooke on the couch._

_"Hey Lu…" Brooke paused with a scared look on her face._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"I…I…I think my water broke."

* * *

_

_"Brooklyn and her friends are upstairs, if Julie wants to play with them." Brendan started once they were inside his house. He was having a huge party and guest would be arriving soon._

_Brooklyn, Brendans 3yr old daughter appeared at the top of the stairs. "who here daddy?"_

_"Brooklyn, this is Pete Wentz, he signed daddy's band." Brendan introduced._

_"Cool."_

_"This is his daughter, Julie."_

_"Come on Ulie." Brooklyn called down the steps._

_Julie ran up the stairs to play with her new friends._

_"Pete, you signed Panic! At the Disco?" Peyton asked._

_"Yeah, a long time ago."_

_"Why didn't you tell me."_

_"Why didn't you ask?"

* * *

_

_Nathan and Haley rushed into the maternity ward of the hosbital. "Brooke Scott!" Nathan shouted at the desk._

_"103 to your left." The nurse replied._

_"Brooke?" Haley popped her head in the room._

_"It's a girl." Lucas announced."_

_Haley smiled toward Nathan. "Whats her name?" Nathan asked._

_"Emmalee Peyton Scott." Brooke replied lifelessly._

_Haley laughed "Can we see her?"_

_"Yeah," Lucas placed Emmalee in Haley's arms._

_"She's adorable." Haley smiled._

_"I though you would have named her something starting with a K." Nathan joked referring to their other kids, Kady and Keith._

_"Unless Emmalee can start with a K, it's an E this time." Lucas joked back._

_Julie looked into the playroom full of kids. "How old are they?" She thought._

_"Hi you must be Julie." She heard a voice say, she turned to see a woman kneeling beside her. "I'm Kayden, Brendan's wife."_

_"Hi." Julie replied._

_"That's Sophia." Kayden pointed to a dark haired 3yr old. "And that red head is Kenzie Day, Spencer's daughter. Do you know who Spencer is?"_

_Julie shook her head no._

_"That's okay, he's the drummer of Panic at the Disco." Kayden smiled. "Go play."

* * *

__Pete scanned the room for Peyton; Brendan really did have a big turnout. Almost every rock band was here, he only invited rockers, no Brittneys and Christinas. Pete peeked into the other room for Peyton. There was Papa Roach and the guys from Lincoln Park and Hawthorne Heights, and Peyton. She was talking to Joel and Benji Madden._

_"Hey babe." Pete greeted kissing Peyton._

_"Hey," Peyton greeted back. "I was just talking to Joel and Benji."_

_"Hey." Pete shook their hands._

_"We're gonna go." Benji cut in._

_"Yeah, I gotta find my wife." Joel joked._

_"Their cute." Peyton smirked. "I should have married on of them._

_"Yeah." Pete joked back._

_Julie was pleased with the many friends she had made at the party. There was Sarah, Cameron, and Chase Madden, Brooklyn Urie, Sophia Ross, and Kenzie Smith. She had a great time._


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes mean no Retakes

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This is the end of this story. I came up with a new idea for this story, and as i was reading i didn't like my style of writing i think i did an horrible job, really sorry about that. But i am useing this story as a "prequal" to the new stroy i am writing mainly about Jenny and Julie so if you liked this story i sugested you read my next one entitled "HALO" I will try to post it as soon as possible so please enjoy.**

**diclaimer: I do not own one tree hill character however i do own character i made up, please don't copy or ask befor you do.**

**natt**

****

**Chapter 5- Mistakes mean no Retakes**

_Peyton unlinked her seat belt and swung her legs over to the side of the car. It felt great to be home again after Brendan's party._

_"Looks like our new neighbor is a criminal." She heard Pete's voice say referring to the house across the street._

_"What?" She asked almost frantic turning her head to see the arrest of their neighbor._

_"You okay, Peyt?" Pete asked acknowledging Peyton's starry eyed stare._

_He waited for an answer but the only words Peyton mumbled were: "Jake."_

_"Five minutes." Haley stated coming out of the bathroom._

_"Okay." Nathan took a deep breath._

_"Clink." The timer pulled both Haley and Nathan out of their dreadful thoughts._

_Haley took a deep breath as she read the pregnancy test. "Negative." The words slurred out of her mouth._

_"Its okay Hales." Nathan took her into his arms._

_"No it's not! This is the sixth time!"_

_"We're go to the doctor's first thing tomorrow."_

_"Okay." Haley nodded._

_"Huh?" Pete asked slowly turning his head to his mumbling wife._

_Peyton stood motionless. "Jake." She mumbled again. Her legs began moving and before she knew it she was across the street and in her ex-lovers arms._

_"Every thing crashed." Were the only words Pete could think of, his life had gone from perfect to rotton. "Come on Jules." Pete said pulling his daughter out of the car. 'We'll give mommy time."_

_"He told me he loved me Brooke!"_

_"I know P.Saywer but you have a great guy at home with you, I mean you have a daughter for god sakes."_

_"But Brooke…"_

_"You do love him. Right P.Saywer, you love Pete."_

_"I don't know if I ever loved him, I always liked him."_

_"You have to follow your heart, and if it means breaking Pete's then you do what you think is right."_

_"I'm sorry." Were the frist words that came from the doctor's mouth._

_"No." Haley mumbled. "No."_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but you are not able to have anymore children."_

_"No! We have Kaleigh!" She shouted._

_"I'm sorry but Kaleigh was merely an accident."_

_Peyton sat on the couch her knees shaking as she waited for Pete to arrive home._

_"Hey Peyt. You'll never guess what happened...What's wrong?"_

_"Pete we have to talk."_

_"Okay."_

_"I told you about Jake."_

_"Yeah, your first love that shot you down. You told me on the tour bus, along time ago, was that him?"_

_"I'm going back to Tree Hill."_

_"To be with him!" Fury rang through Pete's voice._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"No your not. If you were sorry you wouldn't be leaving."_

_"Pete, please listen."_

_"Just go Peyton."_

_"Okay," Peyton nodded. She began toward the steps._

_"Where are you going?" He questioned._

_"To get Julie."_

_"No you can'y have her."_

_"Pete, she's my daughter."_

_"It's your choice to leave Peyton, but Julie stays here."_


End file.
